Unfriendly Ghost
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: This is pretty much based off the episode, Squidward the Unfriendly ghost, well now, hes the VERY unfriendly ghost.. ok, this WAS supposed to be some short, sweet, cute, ROMANTIC, Master/servant thing, because Spongebob is kinky like that, I had no intention in turning this into what I got, its like my fingers had a mind of their own and wanted to go in another direction.. enjoy.


**Eh, I am a horrible person, it's true, sigh, why can't i catch a break from my perverted mind? I turned a innocent episode into a nightmare, well Enjoy this dirty shit.**

"Perfect, hmm, I feel, needy, slaves." he claps to grab their attention, "Fetch me some nourishment." Squidward ordered as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes while the two of them ran off to find some fresh fruits.

"A grape, straight from the vine, oh spooky one." Spongebob says as he suddenly appears with a grape between his fingers, having Squidward open his mouth to await the wonderful explosion,he peaked his eye open to glance up at the sponge who hand fed him, seeing him smile, when this was supposed to be embarrassing, but, it seemed as if the sponge liked it.

"A banana, peeled to your likeness, your incorporialness." he said as he squeezed the banana into his mouth before he ran away in search of something else, when Patrick showed up with a watermelon.

Squidward stood up, spitting out chunks of the melon along with the seeds, "Enough of that! *put put* I want something else to eat now *put* something that's hard to find." he said.

"What do you hunger for, master?" Patrick asked, Squidward glanced at Spongebob, before he started to think to himself, "Cherry pie." he answered, having Patrick vanish and pop back up with said pie.

Having Squidward question, and throw it, ordering Patrick to find it again, leaving him alone with the sponge for who knows how long, he glared over the sponge, who shot a nervous smile before it vanished.

"Spongebob, get over here." he pointed to a spot, having the sponge obey him, "Now, spin around." he twirls his tentacle, "That's better, now jog in place." he ordered, and he does just that, sweat pouring from the boy's forehead as he continued to run in place, "Now, say Flank steak."

"Stop, now, play me an elaborate song with, This!" he said as he handed Spongebob a tissue, "But, this is just a piece of tissue paper!" he pointed out, "Oh, my, always have to have it our way, don't we." he said as he crossed his arms.

Spongebob's lip quivered as he attempted to play a song, "I can't do it!" he cried before Squidward suddenly appeared in front of him, his face just a few inches, "Well, I hope you don't have any plans tonight, because you're not leaving this spot till i hear a song." he pointed at him, seeing the tears in his eyes brought a smile to his face that he dare not show.

Looking into his eyes, for the first time really, he found them to be, pretty mesmerizing, he glanced over his tiny frame, "You know what, I've got a better Idea." he said as he stood up straight, and Spongebob just looked at him, waiting for his next order.

"Remove your clothes." he ordered as he pointed to his outfit, a red tint washed over the little sponge's face, "Wh, what?" he asked, stepping back a little, "You heard me, Squidward's ghost, orders you to take off your clothes!" he repeated.

"M, my clothes? B, but why, I can't take off my-" "Oh? are you disobeying my orders? I mean, after you killed me, and-" "Ok, ok! I'll take them off, just.. don't be mad at me." he said as he reached up and began to loosen his tie.

Squidward watched as the sponge slowly, but surely unbuttoned his shirt, one at a time, revealing bits of his yellow skin the further he went.

Spongebob hummed, his face entirely red from the pressure he felt as he stood now shirtless, using just his arms as the only way to hide himself. Tears bubbled up in his eyes, how could this get any worse?

"I said, remove all of your clothes." Squidward gestured towards his shorts, Spongebob blinked a couple times as if he had a hard time understanding what he was saying.

"Y, you mean my pants too?" Spongebob asked, trembling at the thought, "i said all, didn't i?"

Spongebob shook his head, "N, no I, i can't." He stuttered, and Squidward gasped.

"What's this? No? I thought you said you'd do anything that i want." Squidward placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah but, i just, i didn't think you'd go this far, i, i this is just too much!" he shook his head.

"Oh, don't tell me! So my death meant nothing to you?" He asked as he stepped back.

Spongebob gasped, "ok, ok just.. Just don't,don't laugh." he said as he reached his trembling hands down to his shorts, the jingling of the button and the soft zip of the zipper brought a smile across one cephalopods face.

There he stood in all of his naked glory, using his hands now to cover his man bits. Showing his nicely toned flat chest.

The boy kept his eyes to the ground as the tears kept flowing, this is so humiliating. Spongebob gasped as Squidward approached him, having the sponge back up until he hit the carrier that he and patrick had been carrying him around with.

"Pl, please, don't come any closer." He said as his body shook of both embarrassment and the cold chill of the current running through his newly exposed pores.

He fought back to keep his hands put when Squidward started to pull at his hands to try and reveal the rest if him.

"Stop fighting it." He said before spongebob dropped his hands to his sides to reveal himself, flat as ever.

"Squidward." He softly spoke, before he cringed when Squidward ran the tip of one of his tentacles down his smooth chest. Squidward stood back as he touched his skin which felt so nice compared to his own rubber skin, he almost felt jealous but, not as much as he knew just what he wanted to do with this sponge.

"Spongebob." He called his attention, having the younger male look up at him, "for my next wish, i want you to, get on your knees and." He gestured down to his own appendage that now stood out.

Spongebobs face turned white at the sight, shaking his head, "n, no, i can't, th, this is wrong! You're dead, a, and i'm not.. Gah!" Spongebob yelped as gr was suddenly pushed onto the cushions of the carrier.

"Squidward, please, it's me, Spongebob, i'm sorry, please, d, don't hurt me." He trembled in fear before Squidward forced his lips on his.

"Hmm, please." Spongebob gasped before he was smothered again, "Hnn, fuckong kiss me." Squidward ordered, having the boy hesitate but he went with it.

"Han! No! Please!" Spongebob begged as he felt Squidwards tentacle run down his body, reaching down below until he found his personal pore.

He screamed as be felt him touch him, and he attempted to push and kick him off, "Stop resisting! Damn it!" Squidward growled before he reached one of his tentacles down to the sponges throat to bring him to a halt.

"P, please, no, han! Ah ha!" Spongebob yelped as Squidward had kicked his legs apart to give him easy access.

"Hnn, no." Spongebob clawed at his tentacle around his neck before he froze to a brick and he felt something brush against his entrance before he started fighting again.

"Ah Ha! Patrick! Help! Squidward please ah-" his screams were silenced as Squidward had suddenly thrusted in, rendering him speechless.

Tears continued to fall down his face as Squidwards ghost tore into him, "hnn, huh please." Spongebob still managed to beg even though he made it hard to talk.

The boys eyes rolled to the back of his head in agony, never had he felt so humiliated and, and sore, blood from the boy coated Squidwards shaft m, acting as some sort of lubricant.

Squidward stared down at the body his mouth was moving with words he couldn't manage to get out, he was shaking, oh, what a great day this was.

Seeing him this way, so weak and helpless, this will show him next time, this is payback for all those times he'd made him suffer, but maybe was this too far? Taking the boys sweet innocence?

The boy began to cry, there was nothing he could so, squidward had him pinned, he started thrashing again, trying to fight it, begging Squidwards horrifying ghost to get off of him.

Squidward moaned as he buried his head in between Spongebob's neck area and shoulder as he'd finally came, thrusting in one last time while earning a chirp from the sponge who stopped moving as Squidward filled him.

Grey substances had slowly started to leak out of his pores. Squidward panted as he pulled out, a little bit of his grey seed, ink mixed with his cum.

He stared down at the sponge who laid motionless, traumatized, once he was out, the sponge began to shake, he sat up, even though he was sore.

He no longer cared for his clothes as he slid off the furniture, and began to walk home, his legs felt like jelly, blood and ink covered his lower half.

His color completely drained, he couldn't manage a word, he just let his tears flow as he continued on his way, never in his life had he felt so used, dirty and completely humiliated.

While Squidward stood back, straightening out his robe with a smile, had he gone too far, nah that look on the boys face was just, mmm.

His vision blurred as he woke up, he then yawned and went to the window, seeing Spongebob laying down outside, and that it was all just a dream.

Damn it.

 **This has probably been one of the most painful things i've probably written.. This was originally supposed to bw a sexy master slave thing but.. It turned into a rape thing, i'm so sorry Spongebob!**

 **I'm sitting here screaming No at the top of my lungs while writing this...**


End file.
